This invention relates generally to a system for mounting and retaining window treatments, such as horizontal blinds, vertical blinds, draperies, shades, shutters, sliding fabric panels, etc.
When installing window treatments in a new or existing structure, several options are available. With regard to installing horizontal blinds, for example, dedicated brackets provided by the manufacturer are generally fastened, such as with screws or other fasteners, to window frame or to wall or ceiling portions surrounding the corresponding window. Similarly, when installing draperies, drapery rods may also be directly fastened to window frame or to wall or ceiling surfaces surrounding the window with dedicated brackets using conventional fasteners.
Other installation conditions are common. One option involves the construction of an oversized pocket or soffit for concealing the upper portion of the window treatment. This pocket is typically built into the structure using wallboard, studs, etc. Another option is the use of a prefabricated pocket, which can be structured of metal such aluminum.
Another option is the use of a channel member, which also can be structured of metal such as aluminum, which may be provided by a manufacturer of the window treatment and which is configured specifically for that manufacturer""s product.
Some of the foregoing options may be expensive, labor intensive to install, and/or of limited use for different types of window treatments.
Master Recessed Systems has offered pocket structures for holding venetian blinds, draperies and vertical blinds. Note in particular U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,678,636 and 3,708,927, both of which issued to Cohen. Note also U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,951,197 and 4,023,235, both of which issued to Cohen, et al. Concerning existing window treatment holders, other window treatment manufacturers offered brackets that twist into place using a tool and which hold window treatments, such as horizontal blinds, in place.
Other patented devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,102, issued to Debs which describes a support for a venetian blind, and also U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,776, issued to Tanaka, which discloses a curtain box. Australian Patent Document Nos. 54,837/90 and 57,823/73 disclose related devices.
Even in view of the foregoing devices, there still exists a need for advancements in window treatment holding systems. A particular need exists for a system which is easily installed with a minimal number of fasteners, and which finds more universal application among various types of window treatments produced by various manufacturers.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a window treatment holding system which can be used to install multiple types of window treatments produced by various manufacturers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a window treatment holding system which can be incorporated in the top of the window mullion, mounted overhead, or surface mounted.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a window treatment holding system having a pocket member which finds widespread applicability for use in retaining various types and styles of window treatments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a window treatment holding system having brackets tailored for specific window treatments, such brackets being usable in a particular embodiment of a pocket member constructed in accordance with the present invention.
A further object of the present invention is to provide brackets which position the window treatment within a pocket member.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide means for a given pocket configuration to allow various types of products to be installed using appropriate brackets of the present invention.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a method of using a window treatment holding system constructed in accordance with the present invention.
Generally, the present invention includes an elongated pocket member defining a pocket profile, or structure, in which a bracket is received in a snap-fit arrangement. The bracket is designed to carry the head rail of a conventional horizontal or vertical blind, or a drapery rod or channel.
The pocket member can be of a variety of configurations and can be fastened over a window, in the ceiling, fastened to the wall or window frame adjacent the window, or incorporated into the window mullion head. Numerous pocket profiles are provided, some of which are designed to be concealed from view, and others having decorative external portions for providing an aesthetically appealing appearance. The pocket member is fixed to the desired location using conventional fasteners, such as screws, bolts, rivets or the like, or, in certain applications, could be molded or extruded as a part of a window frame or the window mullion head. Also, the pocket profile can be provided by a pocket adapter and snapped into place in a conventional mullion cavity.
The brackets also come in numerous designs, some of which are shown in the figures provided herewith. The brackets are xe2x80x9csnappedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctwistedxe2x80x9d into place within a pocket member, allowing for a window treatment to be snapped into the pocket/bracket system. Alternately, the brackets can be attached to a window treatment head prior to its insertion into the pocket member. Neither screws, bolts nor other fasteners or tools are necessary in order to couple the window treatment to the pocket. Further, the brackets are preferably designed such that the window treatments may be removed or adjusted once coupled with the pocket member.